Stand By Me
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: La lluvia siempre ha generado un sentimiento contradictorio en Reo, desde profunda tristeza y soledad como el sentimiento de búsqueda y deseo. Cuando ve las gotas de lluvia caer en la Tierra reconoce lo agradecido que debe estar con ella, la lluvia es siempre recibida con gratitud en la ciudad donde vive, nutriendo así a las plantas y árboles que le rodean.


La lluvia siempre ha generado un sentimiento contradictorio en Reo, desde profunda tristeza y soledad como el sentimiento de búsqueda y deseo.

Cuando ve las gotas de lluvia caer en la Tierra reconoce lo agradecido que debe estar con ella, la lluvia es siempre recibida con gratitud en la ciudad donde vive, nutriendo así a las plantas y árboles que le rodean. Sin embargo no puede estarlo del todo ante la sensación constante de que ha perdido algo muy importante sin haberlo conocido.

Aun así trata de mantener su día a día entre el vaivén del viento y las palabras armoniosas de la gente que le rodea desde amigos, colegas y familiares. No obstante aquel apabullante sentimiento de vez en cuando traspasa su ser en formas que llegan a mermar su paz como un simple estudiante de preparatoria.

Como por ejemplo al no dejarle dormir bien por las noches y tener que quedarse dormido en clases.

—Niboshi-kun —le llamo la profesora con voz meliflua mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Su cabello lila oscuro le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas y sus orbes -los cuales eran del mismo tono- brillaron cuando sonrió— no es hora de dormir —declaro tras golpear el escritorio con la regla que traía en manos generando así que el chico se levantara de su asiento.

—Pro... Profesora —pudo al fin articular mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de discernir si _"esto"_ era un sueño más o al fin había regresado a la realidad siendo que se sentía perdido.

—Niboshi-kun regrese a su asiento y preste más atención —declaro la profesora tras regresar al pizarrón, mientras el chico seguía de pie, su mirada se había posado en su mano, y su mente vago entre su memoria para tratar de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Pero fue imposible ya que había olvidado la mayor parte y solo quedaba pequeños fragmentos que se habían grabado dentro de él como el sonido de la lluvia, la sensación de humedad y la visión de sí mismo completamente solo hasta que alguien llegaba a su lado y tomaba su mano.

Sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros tomo asiento en su pupitre y regreso la vista a la pizarra. Tomando el lápiz con adhesivo rosa y unos pequeños platos blancos de adorno empezó a apuntar en su cuadernillo lo que anotaba la profesora dejando de lado aquella sensación de desasosiego, después de todo no generaba nada productivo seguir en ese estado por lo cual dedico toda su atención a mantenerse concentrado en las clases restantes dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

ೋ•✧๑ ๑✧•ೋ『๑ ๑』ೋ•✧๑ ๑✧•ೋ

—Niboshi-kun —escuchó la voz de una chica tras pasarle la toalla, sin mirar a su dirección extendió su mano hacia ella en busca de la prenda para después secar su rostro tras haberlo lavado ante el sudor que atravesaba su cuerpo por el entrenamiento.

—Gracias —sonrió dejando notar su blanca dentadura, para después escuchar los gritos y suspiros de las chicas que se encontraban a un lado de él.

—¡Hey Reo! —escuchó la voz de su compañero de equipo— ¿Ya te vas? —el aludido asintió antes de retomar camino y dirigirse a los baños para cambiarse.

—Como siempre tan popular ese Niboshi ¿No lo crees? —hablo otro de los jugadores tras acarrear la bolsa con los balones.

—Sí, pero, a pesar de ello, siempre parece estar solo ¿No?

—¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo?

Negando sutilmente se dirigió hacia él —Démonos prisa para poder irnos.

ೋ•✧๑ ๑✧•ೋ『๑ ๑』ೋ•✧๑ ๑✧•ೋ

Reo alguna vez escuchó que las personas están conectadas. Y que por lo regular los seres humanos se dan cuenta de ello cuando es demasiado tarde. Sin embargo a pesar de que contaba con gente que le quería de alguna forma se sentía insatisfecho, por no decir ansioso de encontrar aquella conexión que le hiciera dejar de lado esa intranquilidad con la cual vivía día a día.

Esa sensación de buscar algo sin saber que es.

En un principio pensó que tal vez lo que _necesitaba sería hacer "conexión"._ Conectando con la gente así podría llenar aquel vacío dentro de sí. Y aunque lo logró, ninguna de ellas parecía ser lo que buscaba realmente descubriendo así lo fácil que podía ser entablar un vínculo con alguien como también lo difícil que era romperlo sin herir a otros lo que género en él el desapego hacia la gente como de las situaciones al no querer herir a nadie más puesto que ¿De que servía poder conectar con alguien si al final aquel vacío nunca se llenaría? ¿Si el deseo continuaba creciendo dentro sin saber cómo detenerlo?

Deteniendo sus pasos en el cruce peatonal pudo sentir como una gota cayó por sobre su brazo. Alzando la vista observo el cielo lleno de nubarrones y ante ello no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Era, en cierto modo la lluvia su mayor enemiga siendo partícipe en la contradicción que le hacía tener una severa jaqueca.

La lluvia siempre le traía recuerdos solitarios, pero al mismo tiempo le traía la añoranza de encontrar algo sin saber qué.

Afilando la vista y mostrando sin querer sus dientes se dijo así mismo que si fuera por él haría desaparecer la lluvia.

Sin embargo tan pronto lo pensó, llego dentro de sí el sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

Después de todo la lluvia era necesaria para todos y debía reconocer que hasta para él.

Lanzando un suspiro en el aire mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos pudo sentir el roce de su brazo contra el cuerpo de alguien más.

Comprendiendo así, para cuando abrió los ojos que la luz del semáforo se había vuelto verde y que no era el único que parecía llevar prisa para regresar a casa.

—Disculpe —escucho la voz algo ajetreada del joven que traía consigo una enorme maleta y un sartén colgando en uno de los cierres de esta. Si bien solo fue por unos segundos algo en su mirada le cautivo a pesar de que el chico en cuestión llevase lentes y no pudiera verlo del todo bien, dejándole así con un pie al frente sin decidirse si avanzar o quedarse ahí en su lugar.

Por suerte para él -si es que podría llamarla así- las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer con más fuerza y por unos segundos se vio así mismo como en el sueño.

Tan pequeño con la capa encima y en medio de la nada, hasta que alguien tomo su mano.

—Ma... —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al escuchar el ruido de las bocinas de los autos. Mirando a su izquierda noto los coches apilados esperando a que avanzará.

—Si te quedas mucho tiempo ahí podrás pescar un resfriado —escuchó la sutil voz del caballero quien extendió su paraguas hacia él, como respuesta Reo se giró a verlo solo para observar su cabellera verde y amable sonrisa tras tomarle del brazo y llevarle consigo— si seguimos aquí perderemos nuestra oportunidad —le guiño un ojo.

Cuando al fin ambos cruzaron, la mirada de Reo se mantuvo en constante búsqueda sin notar como una mujer llegaba junto a ellos.

—Justo a tiempo, cariño —sonrió el hombre de cabellera verde.

—¿Eso crees? —dijo la mujer quien traía en las manos el paraguas negro. Sonriendo para sí misma al ver a Niboshi tan faltó de atención como de costumbre.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero... ¿Qué haremos con dos paraguas? —declaro al notar que su pareja ya traía uno ¡Y ella que se había esforzado por ir a recogerle y tener un momento romántico mientras volvían a casa juntos.

—Oh —se detuvo a pensar por unos segundos, hasta que recordó al chico con quien se había encontrado hace unos momentos, regalándole una sonrisa a su pareja se dirigió con él tras extender el paraguas traslucido que traía consigo— tal vez esto pueda ayudarte después de todo la lluvia no parara aún.

—Oye pero... —fue lo único que pudo decir Reo tras ver como el hombre se despedía junto con aquella joven que le recordó a su profesora de inglés.

Si bien Reo no entendía bien del todo lo que pasaba y seguía alerta sin saber porque, reconoció que el paraguas le serviría para regresar a casa con el clima que le acompañaba ese día.

Retomando su camino se regañó así mismo por su forma tan descuidada de ser al haberse quedado pasmado en pleno cruce.

_"Tal vez lo único que necesito es llegar a casa y dormir un poco"_ se dijo así mismo tratando de retomar el control de la situación, no obstante cuando estuvo a punto de girar a la izquierda sin querer su paraguas se atascó ocasionando que chocara con alguien en el proceso de desatascarlo.

El sonido metálico retumbó por el piso húmedo generando un eco en su cabeza recordándole la escena de su sueño, cuando observo como parte de su mundo de venía abajo. Abriendo los ojos ante el susto se vio a sí mismo en el suelo. —Lo lamento —se disculpó Reo tras levantarse y ofrecerle ayuda más sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo usual al observar el rostro del chico con quien había chocado sin querer. Su cabello negro y ojos cual brío de la noche cautivaron su mirada a pesar de que encima trajera los lentes, además, aquella expresión en su rostro ocasionaron un extraño sentimiento de _déjà-vu _que le hizo perderse por unos segundos entre las sensaciones que bombardeaban— realmente lo lamento —se inclinó hacia él para ofrecerle una mano— ¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió mientras le observaba fijamente, su mirada, su pelo y sus ojos, le recordaban un sueño que no podía del todo rememorar, aun así aquella sensación le hizo quedar pasmado hasta que le vio sonreír y sin saber cómo su mano se movió por si sola para tomar la suya.

—Me llamo Reo Niboshi —se presentó cuando al fin ambos quedaron de pie frente al otro— Pero puedes decirme Reo, ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? —preguntó tras levantar el sartén que cayó en el suelo tras haber chocado.

—Hoy es mi primer día en esta ciudad. Pero por lo visto acabe perdiéndome —confeso tras levantar el mapa que se encontraba en el piso.

—Ya veo, ¿Y te gusta cocinar...? —dedujo Reo al ver el sartén.

—Mabu. Soy Mabu Akutsu, me acabo de mudar con unos parientes ya que aquí esta una de las mejores escuelas de gastronomía.

—Entonces un placer —dijo tras atar el utensilio en el cordel del cierre de la maleta y mostrar su mano en un cordial saludo.

Dubitativo, Akutsu observo la mano del chico al frente, imaginando que tal vez al tocar su mano desaparecería como en sus sueños, sin embargo al final se armó de valor y la tomo —Lo mismo digo.

Pero no todo eran buenas noticias para ambos, o tal vez ¿Si?

Siendo que una ventisca había hecho volar el mapa de las manos de Mabu.

—¡Oh! ¡El mapa! —expreso con preocupación. Arqueando sus cejas hacia abajo y con la mirada llena de desilusión.

—Está bien no te preocupes —le palmeo la espalda Niboshi— conozco a la perfección esta ciudad, sólo dime a dónde quieres ir y te llevare.

—Pero...

—Vamos, además no llevas un paraguas contigo y ya ha comenzado a llover más fuerte, si te quedas mucho tiempo así podrías enfermar —tomo su mano sin pensarlo y por primera vez sin querer ambos habían llenado aquel hueco que se había instalado dentro de sus corazones por un largo tiempo.

ೋ•✧๑ ๑✧•ೋ『๑ ๑』ೋ•✧๑ ๑✧•ೋ

Reo siempre reconoció que la lluvia era un regalo divino para la gente de esa ciudad, sin embargo la lluvia siempre traía sentimientos contradictorios entre ellos la melancolía ante las memorias que un día llegaron a él lo que ocasiono el revuelo en la joven pareja.

Aun así el amor sincero que sentían por el otro no podía diluirse con nada y en cierta forma les había resultado algo gracioso que los familiares lejanos de Mabu hubieran sido Sara su alguna vez hija y ahora en esta vida su profesora y que Keppi, su príncipe ahora fuese un importante ejecutivo para la empresa Kappazone.

Obviamente ambos usaban una identidad falsa que habían adoptado _hasta que despertaran otra vez._

Ahora bien si Reo rememoraba el ciclo de transición de su vida siempre había una constante en ella, Mabu sosteniendo su mano cada vez que se reencontraban.

Sin embargo dentro de él había nacido un deseo que poco a poco trastocó su ser y si algo había aprendido con las cientos de aventuras que tuvieron juntos es que lo mejor que podía hacer para con el otro era ser honesto con sus sentimientos y por ello una mañana simplemente dejo hablar su corazón más allá de la razón y lo precipitada que era su petición.

—Mabu, ¡Vamos a casarnos! —declaro tras tomar sus manos. Los dos aún se encontraban en la cama y la alarma seguía sonando.

Akutsu parpadeo un par de veces mientras veía a su pareja. Sus palabras parecían decididas como su mirada. Aun así se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras el sudor empezaba a recorrer el rostro del moreno quien empezaba a temer por el rotundo _«no»,_ siendo que al final su alma regreso a su cuerpo cuando pudo escuchar su suave voz cuando le dio el esperado;

—Sí.

ೋ•✧๑ ๑✧•ೋ『๑ ๑』ೋ•✧๑ ๑✧•ೋ

La boda fue pequeña, en el jardín de ensueños entre el plano terrenal y divino. La luz de la luna fue la linterna que guio su camino. Mientras los frescos vegetales se asomaban brillantes ante el rocío nocturno que los empañó.

Reo se encontraba en el altar donde alguna vez estuviese la estatua de Keppi esperando junto a Sara quien había adornado el lugar para la ocasión con un arco lleno de flores y una campanilla dorada con un listón en cada extremo de la plaza. El camino se había vuelto el reflejo del mismo cielo y parte de este era conformado por las mismas estrellas.

Ajustando su corbatín Reo sentía los nervios a flor de piel bajo el traje blanco. Pronto divisó a su futuro esposo en el traje negro junto a Keppi quien le llevaba del brazo.

Y a cada paso que daban las estrellas brillaban con armonía reflejándose en el cielo que les a cobijaba.

Los recuerdos envueltos de un mismo sentimiento creciendo con el paso del tiempo.

Una búsqueda constante que siempre les llevaba a los brazos del otro llenándoles de dicha, compasión, fe y por supuesto esperanza como de amor. Al fin podían verlos reflejados después de tanto tiempo en la unión estimada al compartir sus vidas en esta nueva aventura; el matrimonio.

Y sin querer un par de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus orbes al tenerlo al frente mientras Keppi con una sonrisa ofrecía la mano del novio.

Solo una aventura más que sumaban al ciclo infinito en ese círculo llamado vida.

Ya que sin importar qué, ambos se volverían a encontrar y se volverían a amar aún más profundamente de lo que ya lo hacían.

—Te amo, y siempre lo haré.

Fueron las palabras que soltó honesto Mabu tras tomar sus manos y sonreírle. Y que siempre le diría por el resto de la eternidad.

[Keep only love]

* * *

_**Hello, me presento, soy LittleKuriboh, un placer y gusto conocerte, me alegra verte por aquí, muchas gracias por leer, comentar como votar, me has hecho muy feliz, lo cierto es que no creí encontrar un romance más puro que el de Reo y Mabu, y es ese amor puro fue lo que me motivo para escribir sobre ellos, aún más con los sucesos del anime, los cuales me habían dejado con el corazón en la boca.**_

_**El pasado, el presente y el futuro convergiendo siempre en un flujo constante donde ambos se encontraban nadando contra la marea, yo creo firmemente que los dos sin importar qué, estaban destinados a encontrarse y amarse una vez más, por ello quería verlos así, regresando con el otro, anhelando aquel sentimiento que solo el otro les provoca y les hace sentir llenos de dicha y felicidad, pero no cualquier felicidad sino aquella que te hace sentir completo. Porque para si ambos representaban una misma alma uniéndose otra vez al reencontrase.**_

_**Siendo honesto, primero pensé en algo cómico, al tener el deseo de escribir sobre ellos, en este caso pensé en Reo pidiéndole a Mabu tener un bebé, aunque eso claro que era imposible biológicamente, no obstante cuando vi el capítulo diez algo más me movió, el deseo cómico fue reemplazado por el anhelo y desesperación de ambos, y así surgió esta historia, donde al fin ambos eran honestos y daban el siguiente paso.**_

_**Porque si, ambos ya eran perfectos juntos, con su forma de interactuar y convivir juntos como lo vimos en el manga, pero sentí que ya era hora de que tuvieran una nueva aventura, la aventura de observarse más allá de ser compañeros, amigos, confidentes, familia, sino como una pareja, en este caso romántica sellando el acto al intercambiar sus votos con el otro.**_

_**Y en fin, si tuviera que decir porque los amo, tal vez este oneshot no seria tal cual, sin embargo me siento feliz de poder escribir sobre ellos, de abrir las puertas de una nueva aventura y espero en un futuro escribir más de esta hermosa pareja. Gracias por leer, sin más que decir LittleKuriboh fuera, deseándoles que tengan un agradable día. Y recuerden no dejen ir sus sueños**_


End file.
